The Secert Romance of Daring and Raven
by She Wolff 1157
Summary: When Daring and Raven team up to make someone jealous, they both find that there is something more between them... Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or Ever After High this is just for fun.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

Maddie's POV

I sat next to Raven. Her deep purple eyes filled with sorrow, as she looked across the room where Cupid and Dexter sat. Hand in hand. The look in her eyes, told me she had deep feelings for him, yet never told him.

"Its ok Raven! I bet their just friends" My cheerful voice hoped.

"I'm fine. He's happy…that's all that maters" Her voice cracked. Flaming, purple tears feel down her cheeks, onto her plate.

"Its ok," My low voice whispered "its ok".

Raven and I got up, to throw are food away, when Daring stopped us.

"Raven! I need your help!"

Chapter 1

Ravens POV

Maddie hopped off to have tea, while Daring and I, sat down on a bench.

"What do you need?" I asked, whipping off the remaining tears.

"Listen, I see the way you look at my brother. I know you want to make him jealous."

"That's like the last think I was thinking of" I replied

"Ok fine. I need to make someone jealous. She says I'm a player… Its Lizzie"

"I wonder why?" I rolled my eyes.

"Will you be my girl friend?"

"Alright. Only until, she falls for you." I replied, choking on the words as I said them. Where was the real Raven?

"Deal. Now hold my hand"

Daring slipped his hand into mine and stood up.

"Wait. What about Apple?" I said.

"Oh, don't worry about her"

Blondie turned the corner, mirrorpad in hand. Shock filled every corner of her blue eyes. Before, I could release his hand, Blondie was all ready mirror casting the new couple at ever after high.

Roamers flew from mouth to ear. As people buzzed about the new couple. Us. Apple would not talk to me or anyone that is. Daring was liking the attention, I was not.

I could feel the warmth of Daring, as he sat next to me. Hand on my shoulder.

"You guys are so cute together," Ashlynn said. Smiling and holding Hunters hand.

I smiled, one of my fake smiles.

"It was just love at first sight" Daring said, looking into my eyes. I rolled my eyes. His smile widened. Leaning and whispering into my ear.

"I like that your stubborn." He lit out a breath that ticked me ear. "Well, we better get to class" Daring took my hand, as he dragged me with him. "You're a great actor" He whispered

"Thanks, not bad yourself" I smiled for real this time.

"Hey, I need to ask you something." Daring stopped in the middle of the hallway. Everyone around us tuned into are conversation.

"Would you like to go on a romantic picnic in the woods with me?" Daring's voice was low and confident.

"Yes! Of course I would" I threw myself into a huge, around his rock hard body. He seemed to pull me tighter into it. His hands on my back. "Awes" came from the crowd around us. I released the hug, and ran to class.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Daring's POV

My heart thudded in my chest. I waited for Raven, on a rock close to the enchanted forest. Until, I looked into her deep purple eyes. She stood in front of me. More beautiful then ever.

"Wow" that's all I could say. She wore a shy smile, as if she was on camera.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her into the woods, with me. Her black and purple hair, flew in the wind, like a raven. I lead her into a opening in the woods. Where a picnic was laid out. Her smile widened.

"Daring, you didn't have to do this, you know"

"Yes, I do. Now that were "Dating". I would like to get to know you a little."

She picked up a muffin, and bit into it.

"What would you like to know?"

Hours must have past. The sky was bright pink and yellow.

"We better go" I told Raven. Picking up the remaining food, and blanket. I placed it all in a basket, that I had borrowed from Cerise. While Raven waited by a tree. Her hands were pressed against the bark. Her eyes were closed, and her lips were in a small smile.

"Ready?" I asked. Picking up the basket.

Raven's eyes flickered open, reveling that they were a lighter purple.

"Almost"

"What are you doing?"

"Come here, and I will show you." She lifted her hand, and waved it toward her. I set down the basket.

Raven grabbed my hands, and put them on the tree bark.

"Do you feel it?" Ravens voice rang threw the woods.

"Feel what?"

"The heart and soul, of the tree talking to you." Raven replied.

I closed my eyes, concentrating.

"No, I'm sorry, I don't" Opening my eyes, I looked into hers.

"Then we need to work on that. Lets meet back here tomorrow, after lunch."

"Only if I get to teach you something."

"What will that be?"

A wicked smile formed on my lips.

"Sword fighting."

"Your joking!" Raven laughed. "Your not!" A low cry came from her lips.

"Come on. It will be fun."

"Fine. Lets go." She rolled her eyes.

I dipped my head to pick up the basket.

Then, we both walked side by side, back to school.

Apples POV

I watched Raven as she slept. Evil thoughts crept threw my mind. Of poison, death, and sleeping spells.

She has took everything from me, my love, my story, and maybe my happily ever after!

She shall pay for her crimes, but in the right way. I ran to my desk, I pulled out a book of spells to cast. All of them were to good. Raven will pay!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ravens POV

I opened my eyes, and to my surprise. Daring stood over my bed.

"Oh my Grimm!" I screamed. "Your… your… your in my dorm room!" I stuttered. He held a rose in his hands. "What's this?"

"Well, I thought you'd be pretty mad, after the mirror cast this morning…" he said

"What mirror cast?" My voice was filled with surprise.

"Oh no, please don't watch it. Your only hurting yourself if you do." His voice was warning.

I was already watching, the mirror cast…

There Apple stood, bags under her eyes, being interviewed by Blondie.

Blondie: Apple, how does it feel to have your prince stolen from you?

Apple: Truly, I don't care. For someone like her, she's only hurting herself when, Daring realizes he loves me, he will come. He's my true love, you hear that Raven! He's mine! I will stop at nothing to get him back!

A wicked smile formed over Apples lips.

Blondie: Oh, well…

I turned my mirror pad off.

"Why would I care? Were not really dating." I got up. "Can you wait outside my dorm room?"

"Oh, of course!" Daring ran out.

I changed out of my nightgown, and got ready for the day. When I walked out the door. I saw a few girls were passed out around Daring.

"This is the problem! Your never going to get with Lizzie, if you still flirt with other girls, with your smile." Daring gave me a sly grin.

"Its not my fault, I'm so charming. I mean, it's my last name." He said. Grabbing my hand. "So since we have no, classes today. I thought you could teach me how to read a tree. Also, I get to teach you how to sword fight!"

I glared at him, also rolling my eyes as I did this.

"Cant wait, but I'm starving. Can we pick up some food? Maybe from the village of bookend? Or somewhere else?" I looked into Daring's deep blue eyes.

"Sure…but I have to pick up some wooden swords for your lesson. So can I meet you at our meeting place?"

"Ok." I replied. He waved me goodbye, and disappeared around the corner. As soon as he was gone, someone pulled me into the shadows, with them…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dexter's POV

Cupid looked at me, with questioning eyes. _Are you alright?_ They seemed to cry out, but I wasn't. Raven. Had started to date my brother. MY BROTHER. Of course it was no surprise that she fell for him, like every other girl in this school did. But I just thought she was different…

"Dexter!" Cupid was waving, her hands in front of my face. "What is up with you?" Famous words from Cupid. Next she'll say "Oh Raven…" she said. Biting her lip.

"Sorry… Cupid. Its just… my brother could have anyone, on this entire planet I bet, and he picks Raven. My cru… friend. My friend."

"Well… You still have me."

"Yeah…"

Raven's POV

"Cerise?" I said. Looking at the girl in the red hood.

"Shhh…" She said. Putting a hand over my mouth. That's when I saw Apple and Briar. I watched them, till they disappeared. That's when she took her hand off my mouth.

"Raven, your in danger!" Cerise said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I over herd Apple saying she was going to poison you! You have to break up with Daring!"

"How did you here that?" I asked.

"Wolf ears remember?" She replied, pointing at her hood.

"Your over reacting, Cerise. Apple will get over it, I bet." I said.

"I warned you…" Then she disappeared.

Apple's POV

I walked back and forth in hallways. Thinking of a plan. Briar had just abandoned me as a friend, calling me "The Next Evil Queen". Like what does that mean, Raven stole my prince which makes her twice as evil as me. Right?

That's when Kitty stepped out of the shadows.

"I herd you wanted revenge." Kitty said. A evil smile plastered on her face.

"I take it you want to help me?" I asked.

"That's exactly what I want to do." Kitty said.

Raven's POV

I walked into the lunchroom, but no one was there.

"Hello?" I said. My voice echoed off the walls.

"No ones here." A voice said from behind me.

I turned around, but no one was there.

"Who are you? Where are you?" I asked.

"Don't worry Raven. I'm not here to hurt you." It replied.

"I don't even no who you are." My voice was shaky.

"We have not met, but I'm not here to meet you. I'm only here to warn you."

"Warn me about what?" I asked. But the voice was gone…

Raven's POV

Still hungry, but late. I ran to Daring and my spot. Though it was really hard to run in heels.

"Daring!" I yelled. When I saw him in the clearing. "Daring! We need to talk."

"Just in time! I set up the plat form." He said.

"Daring! Apple's going to kill me!" I said, biting my lip.

"Your over reaching, now grab a wooden sword!" He smiled his warm, glowing smile.

"Daring, your not listening to me!" But I picked up the wooden sword, anyway.

"Your holding it wrong." Daring came over and shifted my fingers up more on the handle. Way to change the conversation.

"Why do we need a plat form?" I asked.

"To make the ground leveled." He replied.

"Liar." I said. As he picked up his wooden sword.

"Fine… This is embarrassing, but everyone thinks I'm such a great prince, but I'm not. Its really my brother. All I have is my charm. This mat helps me sword fight… to make sure I'm leveled with the ground…"

"Oh my Grimm! I wont tell a soul." Though I was laughing as I said this. Daring was red as a rose.

"Lets just get started…" He said. Swinging at me.

"What happened to practice?" I said. Blocking his swing. Then swinging. Straight at his torsos. Though he jumped back.

"You want practice?" He asked. As our swords clashed.

"It would help. You from hurting me." I said. As he let down his sword. Just kidding I wanted to say my dad taught me how to sword fight, but I just put the sword to his neck.

"I already know how to sword fight." I told him. "Now I get to teach you how to listen to a trees heart and soul."

AUTHERS NOTE: My Best Friend Foreverafter is helping me! So plz give her credit! Thx!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kitty's POV

I stood in Raven's dorm room. I love mist rift, but this was a little much. Destroying Raven's whole side of the room. That just seemed plain evil, but of course I did it anyway, I didn't want to seem like a chicken, especially in front of Apple. I ripped up her pillows, blankets, and even her dresses, till there was nothing left, but shreds. Apple, of course left me to do her evil, bidding. Then, when I was done, I disappeared into tin air.

Daring's POV

Raven put my hands on the tree, as the sky turned orange, and yellow.

"Do you feel, the heart and soul of the tree, talking to you." She asked. I didn't want to say no, because this was just plain weird. But really all I could concentrate on was her soft, warm breaths against my ear. I was looking forward, hoping she was not looking at my blushing face.

"Umm… Not really" I replied. She gave out a low huff.

"I'm done for the day. I'm going back to my dorm." She stepped away from me.

"I will walk you there." I said.

Raven's POV

I pushed my door open. Shock filled my veins. My picture frames, shattered on the floor. My bed, ripped to shreds. Even my clothes were just pieces of cloth. My whole half of the room destroyed.

"I think I left something… umm… umm… somewhere." I could tell I was about to cry. I hope Daring didn't notice. I stepped past him and ran. Leavening the door open. Tears were falling harder down my cheeks. I swear, I herd laughing, coming from behind a door. I didn't know where I was running to though. Till I was out the door, going into the woods. I could hear running behind me. Or maybe that was my own footsteps.

Daring's POV

I froze. What just happened? I was looking straight into her room. Then I was running after her, I don't even remember moving. Then I was in woods, trying to find her. Until, I came across a clearing. A crystal clear pond in the center, with the full moon shinning above it. She sat next to the water, on a log. Face in hands, sobbing. I slowly approached her. Until, she looked up at me. I don't know why, but she looked more beautiful then ever.

"Hey." I said as I sat down next to her. Putting my hand on her thigh.

"Please, go away. I don't want you to see me like this…" I looked into her dark violet eyes. I don't know why, but I found myself leaning close to her.

"I have a question?" She asked

"Yes?"

"Why did you pick me to be the girl you wanted to date?" She asked.

"Well, before we started dating… I might have had deep feelings for you…" I leaned over, till we were only centimeters away from each other.

"I think I should go…" Raven got up.

"Sure…" I got up as well.

When we started walking she tripped, falling into my arms. I looked at her for a moment. Then kissed her.

Cupid's POV

Blondie was arguing with our homework, to herself; as she was doing so. I was drawing beautiful pictures of Dexter! Now that Raven is taken. He's most likely to get with me! I hope…

My mirror that was hanging in my room, kept going off… Which most likely meant there was a love emergency, what love emergency could be at this hour? I thought. Getting up slowly walking toward my mirror. Blondie had stopped talking about homework and was getting her mirror pad ready for gossip. Till I stopped.

"Blondie! You should not mirror cast every juicy gossip! This mirror is to help people only!" I told her.

"Its not fair! You get to spy on people all the time on that thing! Its creepy!" Blondie was yelling at me.

"Well if you put it that way it is creepy, but fine we wont see who it is." My voice was cold as I walked back to my desk. Though I was worried, who could it be?

Kitty's POV

"Did you see her face?" Apple was saying.

"I don't know… it was pretty mean… even for me." I said. Biting my lip.

"I thought it was funny!" "Now do as I say and go fetch Daring for me!" Apple was smiling evilly. Her smile ear to ear.

"I'm not your pet! I can't believe you! And Daring ran after Raven remember." I said rolling my eyes. "Get a new play toy." I finished rolling my eyes. I disappeared. While, Apple was throwing a princess fit. Though when she was done, she ran out the door toward where Raven and Daring were…

Daring' POV

Electrifying. That's all I could think. Kissing her in this moment, her electrifying lips against mine. I could feel her shaking. I bet I was shaking to. Her eyes were still open, looking into mine. I think I saw a pinch of fear in hers. Was I stealing her first kiss? She finally closed her eyes.

"Well… Well… Well…" I knew the voice, it was perfectly clear. I pulled apart from Raven. Her eyes were looking in the same direction I was.

"Apple…" I said

"Oh you recognize me. Don't I looked wonderful in black." She answered with bitterness. "Sorry, to ruin the moment. I just have to remind Daring that he signed the story book of legends, which makes him, my prince charming." Apple smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Raven's POV

"I will never be with you!" Daring spat.

"All in good time..." Thats all she said. Then suddenly I couldn't breath... The air was getting ripped out of my lungs. I fell to the floor. Trying to suck in air...

"What are you doing to her?" Daring asked. Sinking down next to me.

"What do you mean? She's fine..."

"You witch! Help her!"

"Only if you be with me!" Apple yelled.

"Ok, alright!" Then I remember being able to breath again. Only seeing Daring's blue eyes, before I blacked out.

I woke up the next morning in my dorm room. Apple, was not here though. Good. I thought. After I got dressed, I noticed bruise marks were around my neck.

Daring's POV

Apple was keeping me on a tight leash, this morning. Everyone was aware we were a couple. We even got cutest couple of the day on the mirror net... I blame Blondie for spreading the news, fast.

"Oh Daring! isn't it a beautiful day?" Her voice was high and smile almost too fake.

"Umm...Yea..." I replied. I could feel her glare burning into the back of my head.

"Come on Cream Puff!" She said. Tagging me along with her.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Lunch. Where else?" Wow, she's sassy. I thought.

We arrived at lunch. And I saw Raven on the Rebels side of the lunch room. Apple, must have caught my gaze and dragged me to our table.

"I don't want you talking, or seeing Raven!"

"Ok..." Thats all I could say really. Apple had won.

I guess not all stories end with... and they lived happily ever after!

This story ends with... and they lived happily never after! All but Raven who married my brother. Dexter!

THE END


	7. Im SO sorry Chapter 7

Dear Readers,

I am so sorry, that you had to read that story. I honestly thought I had deleted that the month after it had came out. (Obviously not) I only recently found it, because I got an email stating someone had started following the story. I had forgotten all about it. I honestly flipped out, and began rereadng it only to not even make it through the prologue. I was cringing at the first paragraph. If I had just found this, I would probably be making those comments too. So I'm sorry I've left it on here for so long, but then again I'm not. I'm glad I found this story again and realized how far I've come, and honetly it's inspired me to write again. So, I may be rewriting this story. To show how much I've grown, and for you. My readers. So I'll see you soon!

Thank you! xoxo


End file.
